


Cualidades felinas

by KiriAsakura



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay For You, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, New York, New York City, Police, Science, Science Experiments, neko!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Tierra es un mundo donde viven en armonía mutantes y humanos. Charles Xavier es un destacado científico experto en la ingeniería genética que además de poseer una mente brillante es un mutante de cualidades psiquicas y una característica muy particular, posee unas adorables orejas y cola de gato que lo vuelven completamente irresistible a Erik Lehnsherr, un destacado investigador expecial de la policía de Nueva York. Cherik AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cualidades felinas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiri_House](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri_House/gifts).



> Okay, este es un fic hecho especialmente para Eiri Chavez por el evento de Santa Slash en Facebook :)  
> lamento enormemente la demora, pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poco, es un fic que pretendo continuar ^^  
> No es un fic demasiado ligado a la trama original de X-men, es más un AU :3

Era muy temprano por la mañana en el nuevo apartamento que Charles y Erik habían comenzado a compartir juntos desde hacía días. La mañana afuera todavía estaba fresca, el sol aún no había terminado de salir por el horizonte cuando el trino de los pájaros ya se había escuchar fuera de su ventana. Pero dentro de su dormitorio todo era distinto, la habitación los cubría con su calidez de hogar. Ese nuevo apartamento era su refugio, el inicio de su nueva vida juntos porque habían decidido ceder a sus sentimientos que los atraían ineludiblemente el uno al otro. Este nuevo apartamento sería el cimiento de una vida próspera juntos, amándose.

El joven Charles despertó abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, cubierto únicamente por las delgadas sábanas blancas de fino raso que habían sido testigo mudo del ardiente encuentro sexual que él y su pelirrojo amante habían disfrutado placenteramente la noche anterior, haciendo el amor.

— ¿cómo amaneciste, gato dormilón? —inquirió Erik a su novio, mirándolo con una sexy mirada de satisfacción. El delicioso sexo que ambos habían tenido la noche anterior sobre su lecho compartido había sido realmente uno de los mejores que habían tenido juntos durante su relación. Mientras su mirada azulina permanecía todavía fija sobre el sensual castaño, en sus labios se esbozaba una lánguida sonrisa y luego acercó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Charles con suavidad.

—muy buenos días, Erik…sabes que no podría quejarme luego de lo que…pasó anoche— dijo Charles en respuesta, acariciando la mano de su amante que tenía posada sobre su mejilla. Sus grandes ojos azules tupidos de largas pestañas parecían tener un brillo más especial que el habitual, ver a Erik así desnudo, despertando a su lado era algo de lo que simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a ver porque aún con el pasar de los días, ver a Erik a su lado no dejaba de embelesarle.

Charles soltó una breve risita de timidez para luego tentar temerariamente el torso fuerte y perfectamente marcado de su novio, siempre amaba hacerlo, nunca podía resistirse a tocarlo y luego esbozó en su cara una mirada de suma coquetería. Sus orejas gatunas estaban ligeramente dobladas, entre su castaño cabello desalineado por el sexo.

—Siempre haces sentirme tan feliz, y siempre disfruto demasiado cada una de nuestras deliciosas dosis de sexo…sexy gatito…—masculló Erik con una entonación seductora en su voz al tiempo que ahora él comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del castaño. Entonces Charles se incorporó sobre su propio lugar no sin antes volver a dedicarle una mirada llena de coquetería sexy a su amante.

Cuando Charles se incorporó, la sábana de raso blanco se ajustó a la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo, que yacía bajo la delgada tela y comenzó a estirar un poco los músculos. Erik lo observaba sin perder detalle, amaba ver el hermoso y desnudo cuerpo delgado de su novio al hacer eso y entonces la esponjosa cola de Charles salió de entre las sábanas moviéndose con delicadeza galante, haciendo sonar el cascabel que estaba atado a ella, rompiendo así el silencio que había permanecido brevemente entre ellos en ese instante. El trino de los pájaros afuera volvió a sonar melodioso al pie de su ventana, los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar a través de la separación de las cortinas y antes de que Charles pudiera reaccionar, su torso fue tomado por los fuertes brazos del mayor que lo hizo recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo en un disfrutable beso arrebatado. Ambos amantes siempre disfrutaban tener este tipo de jugueteos por la mañana, y Charles no opuso resistencia alguna porque él siempre enloquecía al sentirse dominado por los besos y caricias de su adonis amante alfa. Esa era una perfecta forma de comenzar la mañana de otro día.

Charles sabía que Erik era el único hombre que realmente lo hacía sentir completo, nadie nunca había despertado sentimientos tan fuertes como lo había hecho él desde aquella primera mirada que habían compartido juntos al conocerse en persona por primera vez. Sin saberlo, desde el primer contacto físico en el saludo de sus manos aquel día el capricho del destino los había atado con una especie de hilo invisible, inquebrantable ante cualquier calamidad, porque de la misma forma en que el joven mutante Charles Xavier lo había conocido, Erik también había sabido que la impresión que el castaño había causado en él iba a desarrollar gradualmente un sentimiento mucho más fraternal.

**_Flashback_ **

Se habían conocido durante una importante exposición de ciencia en Manhattan, Charles era un joven hombre que a pesar de su juventud había logrado ya hacerse destacar con todos los honores en importantes campos de la investigación de ingeniería genética. Durante una de sus ponencias, llevada a cabo con motivo de la demostración de sus recientes avances en la investigación de algunos aspectos de la mutación, el laboratorio prestigioso para el cual Charles trabajaba, Erik había sido contratado para asegurar la protección del joven científico mutante que había sido amenazado con ser atentado violentamente si se atrevía a hacer pública dicha presencias de su nuevo marco teórico.

Durante aquella exposición, el jefe de las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Nueva York, Erik Lehnsherr había decidido hacer él mismo el trabajo principal de proteger la vida del científico.

Charles Xavier era un joven mutante con cualidades psíquicas extraordinarias que iba descubriendo con el pasar de los tiempos conforme iba madurando y aprendiendo de las experiencias de la vida, un hombre pacífico, escrupuloso y de mirada sutilmente serena, azul como el reflejo del mar. Xavier se había desempeñado en el campo de la ciencia desde muy temprana edad, demostrando siempre de forma realmente brillante que el área de la genética era lo que realmente le apasionaba. Pero, además de sus buenas cualidades físicas, intelectuales y psíquicas, Charles Xavier también contaba con una singular característica particular, sobre el nacimiento de su castaño cabello ondulado poseía un par de orejas puntiagudas y peludas que asemejaban las de un gato.

Ese toque adorable le brindaba un aspecto más sutil del que ya poseía por naturaleza. Esa era en realidad una de las cosas que más había atraído a Erik Lehnsherr. Charles Xavier era un hombre que para Erik resultaba endemoniadamente irresistible, su pasividad y buen sentido moral y justiciero siempre lograba complementar a su persona, cuya personalidad era por el contrario más frívola y rígida.

La inexorable atracción mutua dio cabida para que no mucho tiempo después de conocerse fuera casi inevitable que comenzara el coqueto entre ellos, que iban desde el contacto corporal hasta la comunicación de sus miradas celestes.

Ciertamente habían tenido que vencer sus inquietudes para poder acercarse el uno al otro de la forma en que tanto habían anhelado, pero al final su atracción sexual había vencido terminando por ceder el cariño que sin duda habían desarrollado el uno por el otro.

**_Flashback end_ **

 

Ahora no podían arrepentirse de ello porque desde que habían comenzado su relación habían conocido la verdadera dicha de amar y ser correspondido, habían descubierto que estar juntos era lo que realmente les complementaba, eran un perfecto contraste y complemento como el día y la noche, como la luz y la oscuridad que encajaba perfecto al unir sus cuerpos en la pasión carnal.

Cada día, juntos podían disfrutar la compañía del otro desde temprano por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, al ver la TV juntos por la tarde, durante sus caminatas largas por el parque disfrutando de las charlas amenas. Erik siempre disfrutaba ver a Charles expresarse en cualquier forma porque sus adorables orejas siempre reaccionaban graciosamente de acuerdo a su estado anímico. Si Charles estaba irritado, sus orejas podían erguirse más de lo habitual, si Charles estaba contento sus orejas podían parecer ser más suaves y redondas, si Charles estaba triste sus suaves orejas podían verse caídas y aunque Erik creía que Charles lucía verdaderamente adorable, la verdad era que él realmente detestaba ver así a su amado novio. Cada vez que Erik lo veía entristecido, abatido por su zozobra con sus peludas orejas de gato caídas al costado de dulce rostro Erik se las ingeniaba para tratar de contentarlo, una faceta dulce de su parte que nunca mostraba a nadie más. Charles era suyo y él era de él. Cuando Charles estaba triste, sin importar qué, Erik lo tomaba en sus brazos y le acariciaba la espalda, sus orejas, su larga y esponjosa cola que sobresalía. Y al sentirse apoyado sobre el pecho de Erik, Charles también ronroneaba, como un manso felino para buscar pronto con sus labios besar los labios de Erik.

Desde el inicio de su relación hacía un par de años, ambos hombres habían pasado gratos y maravillosos momentos juntos, aprendiendo con el pasar del tiempo más sobre el otro. Todos sus amigos y conocidos habían estado de acuerdo, y contentos, con la decisión que ambos habían tenido para ser pareja.

Ambos procuraban disfrutar cada uno de sus momentos juntos compartidos, pero también estaban plenamente conscientes de que no todo siempre podría resultar ser demasiado bueno, tal vez un día podría surgir sin esperarlo algo que intentara lastimar su relación pero preferían no pensar en ello. Aunque a decir verdad, muchas veces Erik era quien sentía ser más propenso a caer en la inquietud, pues ocasionalmente se llenaba de celos de ver a Charles ser tan unido a varios de sus amigos. Charles era tan lindo y amable, justo ante cualquier circunstancia y eso a él le inevitablemente a veces le hacía sentir no ser completamente merecedor del castaño, porque después de todo era un hombre de ciencia que había logrado tener muy buenas relaciones sociales y públicas alrededor de todo el mundo. Charles constantemente hacía ponencias importantes de sus investigaciones en diversas partes del mundo, mientras que él no podía salir del área de Nueva York. Su vida se veía lastimosamente rutinaria.

Y aunque desde hacía tan solo un par de meses habían comenzado a vivir juntos en aquel cómodo apartamento un apacible tiempo, disfrutando de sus fogosas noches y de los días cotidianos, en poco tiempo Charles tendría que volver a retomar sus investigaciones, sus exposiciones por diversas ciudades del país y de otros continentes y eso no era algo que él pudiera impedir. Tampoco deseaba atar a Charles a sus banales caprichos, lo único que deseaba era su felicidad, pero si en sus manos estaba él siempre lo protegería con su vida, justo como se había propuesto enteramente hacerlo aquella ocasión, cuando un par de peligrosos mutantes habían atacado su exposición.

**_Flashback_ **

Para fortuna del mundo, la Tierra era un perfecto lugar para vivir en armonía desde el momento en que las leyes mundiales habían decidido dar equidad a mutantes y humanos. La paz imperaba en la Tierra porque nunca se habían suscitado problemas entre nadie y por el contrario las personas normales habían aprendido a ver con normalidad e incluso con admiración las cualidades que muchos de los mutantes de la Tierra poseían.

En un mundo donde el campo de la ciencia de investigación genético tenía cada vez un mayor auge, el joven científico Charles Xavier era destacable por sus brillantes, pero también sin duda por su adorable aspecto físico. Esas lindas orejas de gato que poseía sobre su cabeza no eran algo que pudieran pasar desapercibido, pero a pesar de que la gente nunca podía evitar hacer comentarios con respecto a sus singulares orejas, Charles había aprendido a eludirlo y seguir siempre su camino, tener orejas tipo gato no iba a ser algo que pudiera restarle seriedad y él estaba totalmente decidido a demostrárselos.

—Es un gran placer conocerlo, Dr. Charles Xavier— dijo Erik respetuosamente en el primer momento en que estuvo frente al científico de renombre del cual había leído en innumerables diarios y revistas de divulgación científica.

Charles se giró hacia quien lo saluda, le esbozó una sonrisa afable y le estrechó la mano.

—mucho gusto señor— dijo Charles en respuesta, sintiendo por primera vez los dedos de la mano del hombre que en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en su amante.

Erik le devolvió la sonrisa con total cortesía, y alegría inevitable de conocer al adorable científico Desde ese momento su interés por él se volvió más fuerte.

Erik le explicó concretamente que él había sido asignado para resguardar su seguridad.

Aquel día había tomado entre sus brazos a Charles por vez primera tras protegerlo con su cuerpo obligándolo a quedar bajo la mesa cuando los dos peligrosos mutantes habían atacado con toda la intención de acabar con su vida. Aquella vez Erik le demostró que él era también un mutante, poseedor de grandes poderes inigualables que había podido acabar con los maleantes casi con un solo chasquido de sus dedos. Esa vez no habían tenido nada que lamentar gracias a la gran habilidad del pelirrojo, pero aún en el presente permanecía una huella de lo sucedido. Sobre la cola gatuna de Charles Xavier seguía siendo visible una marca de un golpe que había logrado alcanzarlo aquel día.

En el presente, mientras ambos amantes se abrazaban con afecto en medio del corredor principal de su nuevo apartamento, Erik acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda de su amado castaño, y acariciaba también a veces la marca sobre su cola.

 

 

 


End file.
